


It's in the Cards

by BexYZ



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, it's basically just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexYZ/pseuds/BexYZ
Summary: Troy and Abed have different characters they use in bed. Troy wants to try a new one.Updated with unplanned new chapter!
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

Abed knew that look in Troy’s eyes. He loved it.

“So...Abed,” Troy started in his most suave voice. 

“Yes, Troy?” Abed innocently replied, looking up from his laptop.

Troy pulled out a pack of cards and fanned them out, each one covered in familiar handwriting instead of the usual numbers and suits. Abed’s heart started beating a little faster.

“Just wondering if you might be interested in trying someone new?” Troy asked.

“Always,” Abed grinned.

Before they ever started dating, they each had certain Dreamatorium characters they were drawn to the other one playing (though they never let themselves examine why they had these preferences until much later). Once they started dating, they realized those characters could be incorporated in their relationship in even more creative ways. They decided a good way to communicate would be to create cards with each character they were interested in on a separate card. They could hand the other person one of the cards knowing they had already discussed what it meant and what they were looking for in that particular role playing scenario. 

They had left some of the cards blank knowing that there would be new characters with new television programs, movies, and books coming out all of the time. Troy was hoping to introduce a new character to their role deck and Abed couldn’t wait to hear what was on his mind.

“Well, this one is a little different from our other ones. It’s not exactly a fictional character - or not one from a show or anything like that.” Troy started to look a little less sure of himself. “But you know you can always veto if you don’t feel comfortable with it.”

“I know. We’ll talk it through. Who is it, Troy?”

Troy handed over the new card he’d made. He must have been carrying it around because the writing was already looking a little faded and worn. He must have been thinking this one through for a while. Abed read Troy’s familiar scrawling letters: Evil-ish Abed.

This wasn’t what Abed was expecting. He tilted his head as he processed the request. “I’m going to need some more clarification on this one. What does the ‘-ish’ mean here? What kind of experience are you looking for with this compared to regular Abed?”

Troy took a deep breath like he’d been preparing for this. “I don’t want a really Evil Abed. I’m not hoping for actual harm or anything like that. I guess I’m looking for a version of you that is a little more selfish. Aggressive. We’ve done more dominant characters before, but even then you are always so giving and always focused on making me feel good. I want to hear what you really want and then have you take it.” He raised his eyes up from the floor to meet Abed’s and his voice sounded rougher. “Use me. I want you to. If you are willing, of course.”

Abed felt a warmth rise up from his chest and his face started to flush. A very different sort of warmth was working its way down his body. Troy watched him swallow visibly before answering, “And do you want this right now?”

“Um...yeah. Yes. I do. If you do.” Troy tried to remember to breathe.

“Let’s do it. But I do still need you to lead me if I go too far off-base from the ‘-ish.’ Say ‘pause’ if we need to stop for any reason and I will too. Deal?” Abed held Troy’s eyes emphasizing the importance of this communication. Troy knew Abed didn’t want to get lost in this role, but Troy was also excited to see what his boyfriend could and would do with it.

“Deal.”

Troy had barely gotten the word out of his mouth before Abed shoved him against the wall and pinned him there by his shoulders. Abed covered his mouth with his own, kissing him hard. Troy grabbed at Abed’s shirt, eager to get him even closer as the taller man bit his bottom lip. Troy gasped more from surprise than pain, allowing Abed’s tongue easy access to his own. 

Troy could already tell a difference between this Abed and his Abed. His Abed was passionate, certainly, but this Abed was possessive. Troy’s mouth wasn’t his own anymore. It was Abed’s to explore, to devour, to use however he wanted. Troy’s brain melted a little thinking of other ways Abed might want to use his mouth.

Abed’s hands seemed everywhere all at once, but he gradually moved his hands down Troy’s body, brushing the skin under his shirt’s hem before grabbing the back of his thighs and lifting him. He instinctively wrapped his legs around Abed’s waist, hands tangling in Abed’s hair. 

“Bedroom. Now.” Abed’s voice was closer to a growl that slid into a moan as Troy tightened the hold in his hair, pulling it as he moved his mouth to Abed’s neck sucking a spot below the ear. Troy was usually the louder of the two, but this Abed seemed particularly responsive. Troy’s new mission was to see how loud he could get this Abed to be, a goal that made him grin into Abed’s shoulder.

Abed was deceptively strong. Troy couldn’t help running his hands over his boyfriend’s upper arms, feeling the muscles move as Abed carried him into the bedroom and unceremoniously tossed him on the bed. 

Abed’s hungry eyes never left Troy’s as he reached behind his back to slam the door shut. 

“Take off your shirt,” Abed ordered as he kicked off his own socks and shoes. He pulled his own shirt over his head and pointed to a spot in front of him. “And your pants. Then get down here and unzip mine.”

Troy revelled in hearing Abed’s voice deep and strong, telling him what to do. He hurried to oblige, getting his own legs stuck in his jeans as he rushed to follow Abed’s directions.

“Do I have to do everything myself?” Abed asked in a bored sort of voice, but Troy could see in his face he was feeling anything but bored. His eyes were nearly black with arousal and took in all of Troy’s body, stopping briefly at the obvious situation happening in Troy’s boxers.

“No, I’ve got it,” Troy assured him, dropping to his knees on the floor and slowly unzipping Abed’s pants, pushing them down along with his underwear, for him to step out of. Abed was already hard too and inhaled sharply as the zipper and fabric moved against him.

“Now...lick me.” Abed didn’t give Troy a chance to think. He put his hand on the back of Troy’s head and yanked him forward. Troy licked from base to tip, swirling his tongue at the end, making Abed moan between gritted teeth. Troy continued up and down his shaft, never fully taking him all the way into his mouth. Then he looked up at Abed, eyes locking, as he rubbed his face back and forth down Abed’s length leaving his cheeks shiny with his own saliva. 

“God, you look hot right now,” Abed groaned. “Suck on me. Hard.”

Troy grinned up at him before taking Abed in his mouth, bobbing back to the tip and each time forward taking him a little further until Abed felt himself hit the back of Troy’s throat. Abed’s hips bucked forward making Troy gag until he relaxed a little more and moaned, earning him another thrust from Abed. 

Usually Abed was very careful to make sure Troy was comfortable and let Troy set the pace and depth. Today he was deep enough to make Troy’s eyes water, muttering quietly under his breath words that sounded like curses Troy rarely heard Abed use. It was almost hotter than his thrusts. Almost. 

Troy was shallowly breathing through his nose and having to grab the back of Abed’s thighs to keep upright. He felt like Abed was pounding the thoughts out of his head with every jerk of his hips. Every movement of his boxers against his erection sent shocks through his body.

“Get off,” Abed said suddenly. Troy sat back on his legs looking up at Abed, making sure everything was okay. Abed took a deep breath, trying to get himself under control. “I want to come inside you and I can’t do that if we keep going. Now take off your boxers and go to the foot of the bed.” 

Abed moved to the nightstand to get out a condom and a bottle of lube, the latter of which he threw to Troy. He positioned himself comfortably at the head of the bed, leaning back on a pillow. 

“I thought you wanted to be inside me?” Troy asked confused, looking from the lube to his boyfriend and back.

“Oh, I do,” Abed said calmly, running a hand through his hair. The motion made Troy even harder. Abed was always attractive but this easy confidence was really working for him. “But I need a minute and I want to watch you get yourself ready.”

Troy’s brain was finally starting to catch up. “You want to watch me?”

“Is that a problem?” Abed asked, raising an eyebrow and resting his hands behind his head. 

“No!” Troy said quickly, rubbing lube on his fingers and warming it up. He felt a little shy with Abed just laying back, staring at him, but it was also really hot. He was going to give him a show.

“Do you like this?” Troy asked as he rubbed his finger against his hole. He groaned as he slipped it inside.

“Mhmm,” Abed hummed. He took one hand and started lazily playing with himself, encouraging Troy to increase the speed of his own hand.

“How about two?” Troy gasped, adding another. Abed’s gaze was intense and his hand was gripping himself tighter as he watched Troy’s body melting into his own touch and adding a third finger. “Oh, it feels so freaking good, Abed. But not as good as you.”

“Turn around. I want to see everything,” Abed growled. Troy got on his hands and knees, still stretching himself but growing more and more excited as he heard Abed open the condom wrapper.

“My turn,” Abed said, moving Troy’s hand away and lining himself up with his boyfriend’s entrance. He grabbed Troy’s hips and they both moaned as Abed pushed inside.

Abed’s pace was hard and fast, as if watching Troy had pushed him to the point beyond control (which it had). His fingers were digging hard into Troy’s skin, probably bruising but Troy would gladly accept reminders of this experience when he looked in the mirror for the next few days. 

“Damnit, Abed. Yesss,” Troy hissed as Abed found a particularly sensitive spot.

“You. Feel. So. Good.” Abed grunted out with each thrust. “So. Tight. Jesus, Troy.” Abed wasn’t usually so vocal in bed and Troy nearly came just from listening to his voice, gravelly and low.

Troy gripped the sheets in his hands, coherent thought completely gone. He was sure he was saying something, but he didn’t know or care what anymore. All that mattered was the lightning bolts running through his legs and his muscles tightening and Abed chanting, “Oh, yes, baby. Yes, Troy. So good. So good. I’m...I’m almost….TROY!” He felt Abed pulsing inside him, sending him over the edge as well, shouting with his face pressed into the bed.

Troy collapsed on his stomach as he felt Abed roll over beside him. Abed’s eyes were glazed over and Troy smiled at him before reaching over to put a hand on his cheek.

“How are you?” Troy asked.

“I’m good. Words hard. Gimme a minute.” Troy chuckled as he watched Abed’s eyes start trying to focus on his boyfriend’s face.

“Okay. Correction. I’m great. But how are you? Is that what you were hoping for with your pick?”

“Even better. Want to add it to the permanent deck?”

“Yes. Later. Let’s sleep now. Regular Abed needs cuddles and naps.”

“You’ve got it.” Troy threw his arm across Abed’s chest and they both snuggled in to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Added an unexpected new chapter. No plot. Just sex.

Troy knew something was wrong as soon as Abed walked in the door. His shoulders were slumped and he was chewing his lip, lost in thought.

“Is everything okay?”

Abed continued to walk towards their bedroom without acknowledging Troy’s question. He dropped off his bag and slipped off his shoes before returning to sit at the dining room table. Troy tried again.

“Abed? Are you okay? Is something wrong?”

His partner jerked back to the present and looked at Troy as if he’d just realized he wasn’t alone in the apartment. 

“Yes. I mean no. I mean, yes I’m okay and no nothing is really wrong. It was just a long day and the studio executives were asking a lot of questions about the new season arcs and how we are going to introduce some of the new characters and I just feel a little drained.” Abed rested his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes as if trying to clear the stress from the day from his vision.

“Well, is there anything I can do to help you feel better?” Troy asked, tracing his hand across Abed’s shoulders, trying to help him relax. Abed sighed and shook his head. However, Troy could see the moment Abed got an idea. He perked up and lifted his head, looking around the apartment for something.

He got up and crossed over to their bedroom again and started digging in one of the nightstand drawers. He pulled out a stack of cards and started flipping through them, looking for a particular character set. Troy followed him, leaning against the doorframe with his arms casually crossed in front of his chest. 

“Somebody’s got an idea on how to feel better, huh?” He smirked at Abed as the latter handed him a card from the deck. It read “Frodo/Sam” in Troy’s blocky handwriting.

“Nice,” Troy said appreciatively, looking over the request. “I’ve always said Sam is the real main character of the trilogy. They can say whatever they want but he's totally the one in charge. And I love acting all angsty like Frodo.”

“Actually…” Abed began, “I was thinking maybe you could be Sam? Or just...not even the character really, but you taking the lead this time. If you were comfortable with that. I know we haven’t done much in that direction, but I just...I’ve been making decisions all day at work and Sam is so caring and thoughtful and…” he trailed off looking a little lost. 

“You’d like to be taken care of but you’re not sure how to ask?” Troy finished. “It’s okay to want things, Abed. I may not be as good at this as you are, but I want to try, for you. I’ll always try to take care of you.” He reached his hand out to cup Abed’s face and the taller man leaned into his touch, closing his eyes. Troy’s heart swelled at the trust his usually controlling boyfriend was handing him in this moment.

Troy took Abed’s face in both hands and guided him down until their lips met. His hold was firm, but his lips were soft as he gently encouraged his way into Abed’s mouth. Abed yielded easily, letting in Troy’s searching tongue and meeting it with his own. He moaned softly as Troy sucked on his bottom lip.

Troy started moving them backwards towards the bed, running his hands over Abed’s chest, his back, his hair. He laid Abed down, grazing his fingernails on the skin under the hem of his shirt and tugging on Abed's ear lobe with his teeth. He wanted to focus on all of the places he knew drove Abed crazy and drive all his negative thoughts out with pure sensation and touch.

If Abed was feeling overwhelmed by choices, he would do his best to make some for him. If life was moving too fast, Troy would use tonight to slow them down. If Abed felt the studio was taking him for granted, Troy would worship and adore him.

"Shirt off, love," Troy said, tugging at Abed's sweater and pressing kisses down his neck toward his collarbone. He tugged off his own hoodie and enjoyed the sigh he teased from Abed as he moved down his boyfriend's chest and brushed his thumb over his nipple. He repeated the action and Abed pulled him closer with a ragged breath and a hand in his hair.

Even if it didn't come as naturally to him as it might others, Abed wanted to understand and please the others in his life. This was no different in the bedroom. He had worked to learn what Troy preferred. What made him relax. What drove him insane. What made him mutter quiet curses under his breath or moan with pleasure. What made him beg and what made him desperate and what made him scream Abed's name in the middle of the night. 

Abed wanted to understand expectations which often required him to be in control. In control of situations, variables, and his own reactions. Troy's pleasure came first more often than not. Tonight, Troy was determined for it to be a "not" type situation.

He undressed himself and then slowly unzipped Abed's jeans, guiding his hips up to help pull them off before slowly rubbing circles back up Abed's calves and knees and thighs. Troy avoided the growing tent in his boyfriend's briefs and ran his hands up the outside of Abed's hips, up his sides, and led his arms up, interlocking their fingers together on the pillow above Abed's head. 

Troy held his hands captive and leaned down for another kiss, deeper and harder than before. He heard a quiet moan from deep in Abed's throat and felt him harden further under him. Abed rolled his head to the side, silently asking Troy to suck the sensitive place where his neck met his shoulder. He was more than happy to oblige enjoying the whimpers he elicited with his attention.

Then Troy rolled them over and grabbed an extra pillow to prop himself up higher. He leaned over to the nightstand to pull out a bottle of lube and a shiny silver packet for later.

"Take off the rest of your clothes and come closer," he said. "Sit over me and hold onto the headboard." He met Abed's eyes just in time to watch his pupils dilate as he understood Troy's idea. He straddled Troy's chest and leaned his body forward to grab hold of the wood frame, bringing his now achingly hard dick near Troy's lips. Troy guided Abed into his mouth, holding his ass to keep him close. He listened to the sharp inhale of breath and felt Abed's thigh muscles tighten as his length hit the back of Troy's throat.

"Troy…" he breathed. "Oh God that feels good." Troy hummed in agreement causing Abed to roll his hips in reaction to the vibrations it caused. Troy sucked harder. Abed's groans filled his ears and sent heat thrumming down his body.

Troy reached up to place a hand on Abed's chest as a signal to pause. The taller man leaned back somewhat reluctantly. Then Troy picked up the bottle of lube and waved it in question.

"Is this still okay?" 

"Yeah," Abed nodded eagerly, his voice somewhere between a whisper and a groan. He ran his hand through his own hair, pulling it a little as if to replace the sensory input he lost when he backed away from Troy's mouth. "Please."

Troy smiled and coated the fingers of one hand before pulling Abed back in with his other. He slowly pressed a finger into Abed, watching his face for any discomfort. He closed his eyes for moment before stuttering out, "Oh, oh...okay. I'm good."

Troy started moving his finger in time with his head bobbing back and forth over Abed's hard length.

"Oh, oh, oh, fuck Troy. Oh that feels…" Abed moaned louder, closing his eyes again and looking further gone than Troy had ever seen him. Troy hummed happily trying to ignore the throbbing between his own legs. They would get there soon enough. Tonight was about Abed.

Troy added a second finger and then a third, following Abed's lead from the speed and volume of the sounds he was making more and more frequently. Troy was usually the loud one, but he was thoroughly enjoying the tables being turned.

"Troy, p-please. I n-need you," he groaned.

Troy grinned and flipped their positions again, palming himself a time or two before rolling the condom down his nearly painful arousal.

"Ready?" he asked, lining himself up with one hand and stroking Abed's cheek with the other.

"Yes," Abed breathed, eyes wide and biting the inside of his cheek in excitement.

Troy was usually on the other side of this equation, but there was certainly something to be said for how warm and tight and amazing it felt inside Abed. He gasped at the perfect pressure he felt on all sides and waited as patiently as he was able for Abed to start moving his hips when he was ready. It didn't take long.

"Oh shit. Oh yes. Oh..oh..oh.." Abed dissolved beyond words as Troy picked up speed saying, "Abed. Yes...you feel so good. You are so fucking amazing."

Abed threw an arm over his eyes, trying to find some scrap of his usual control and failing spectacularly. His other hand grasping Troy's hair or shoulder or wherever he could find in the moment.

"Don't hide," Troy murmured. "I love seeing you like this."

Abed let out a broken chuckle before moving his hand back down and rising to meet Troy thrust for thrust.

"Abed, I'm close," Troy hissed through gritted teeth.

"Me..me too."

Troy snapped his hips faster as he reached a hand down to stroke Abed. His vision went white and his grip on Abed tightened as he came. He felt Abed follow with a deep moan, twitching in his hand.

It took a minute or two for Troy to come back down from his high. When he did, Abed's eyes were still glazed but we're starting to focus on him again.

"Hey." He smiled at Abed

"Hey," Abed smiled back.

They cleaned up and Troy snuggled up behind Abed, throwing an arm around his middle. 

"Feeling better?" 

"Much. I love you."

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always unsure when posting smut but I hope you enjoyed it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> This literally just started from me liking it when one character pushes another one up against a wall. It...evolved. 
> 
> I don't write much smut, so I hope this is decent. Comments/constructive criticism appreciated (because I need far too much external validation). XD


End file.
